<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you wanna be alone, come with me by mcstix (smeelthemems)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646582">if you wanna be alone, come with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeelthemems/pseuds/mcstix'>mcstix (smeelthemems)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, luciel is a softie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeelthemems/pseuds/mcstix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>luciel has the worst way of making you happy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you wanna be alone, come with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my second work, totally different fandom. if you like it lemme know, maybe ill write more often.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart drops hearing the click of the door lock. It always does when he comes home. You worry about him constantly-about his health, his safety, his sanity. Some days, you expect him to come back covered in wounds. Other days, you don’t expect him to come home at all.</p>
<p>You watch him walk in and breathe a sigh of relief to see him in one piece. Safe and beautiful. His red locks sit unharmed over his forehead, shining in the bright light of the apartment. Your eyes wander over the contour of his nose to gaze at his enormous smile. You feel lucky that he is always so happy to see you.</p>
<p>“What, did I get the wrong place or something? Give me a hug!” Luciel exclaims while wrapping his arms around your waist. You embrace him hungrily, missing the feeling of your soulmate. For some reason, you had been especially antsy during Luciel’s “work trip” this time and felt an anxious pit in your stomach the entire time he was gone. The rest of the RFA had certainly gotten an earful of your worries while he was out. You traced your fingers over his back, savoring the realness of the man in front of you. </p>
<p>Luciel released you and took a good look at your face.</p>
<p>“You were worried, right? I can tell. Haven’t I told you a million billion times that I’m fine? I’m a hacker, this is kinda my thing, being a dangerous guy. Isn’t that why you like me?” He chuckled.</p>
<p>While you will admit that his eccentricities always drew you in, it never stopped you from being concerned about his lifestyle. He never takes care of himself the way you think he should. Luciel lives off of chips and soda, yet somehow holds himself together long enough to keep you protected. It made your heart ache.</p>
<p>How you wished you could grow a pair of wings and fly him away from the pain of his world. His innocence was stolen from him at such a young age by the unfortunate circumstance of birth. He was an angel in your eyes, but still somehow managed to make a joke of himself for the sake of others. You watched and stayed strong time and time again when his energetic exterior broke down to reveal the vulnerable boy he truly was inside. He still tried to hide, even after all this time. You wished he wouldn’t. You wished it were possible to put a bandage on his heart and make it all better. It would never happen. You aren’t a savior or some magical healer. You knew that the best you could do is to listen to him and be his rock, his home.</p>
<p>You broke your silence</p>
<p>“I trust that you’ll take care of yourself, but I couldn’t stand to take the chance of losing you. I think about you constantly when you leave. You mean so much to me, Luciel, so please understand me.” you quietly rebutted.</p>
<p>Luciel’s expression softened from his teasing grin to a look of regret. He knew what he had done. He got too close, exposed too much of himself, led you too far in. And now he could never take it back. Essentially, he had given you his life. Thankful for you couldn’t even begin to describe it. Despite the horrors you had to endure at his hands, you stayed and loved him the same. Would he ever meet another person that would hold his health above their own? Your care never faltered once, even when he gave you more than enough reason to just give up and run away and pretend like none of this ever happened. The question popped into his head again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why me?</em>
</p>
<p>Luciel couldn’t help but wonder what kind of saint he must have been in his past life to get you in his current one. You stood there with that same worry in your eyebrows that you always carry when you talk about his work. He wanted to scoop you up, place you on the bed, and resculpt your beautiful face out of the worry he put you in. Instead, Luciel settled for taking your hand placing gentle kisses on your knuckles while looking you in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry for making you worry. I totally understand, I couldn’t imagine having you be the one to go out there and risk getting hurt. I promise I will be better for you soon. I just need-”</p>
<p>“To save Saeran, I know. I get it. It’s just…..scary” you choked out. The tears you had been holding back while going through possible scenarios in your head broke out and spilled onto your cheeks. You didn’t want to make Luciel feel responsible for your emotions right now, but you couldn’t help it. Your hot tears pierced straight into his heart, instantly shifting his regretful mood into one of determination. If he couldn’t change the future, he sure as hell was going to try to make it as bearable as possible. </p>
<p>“Please don’t cry, I’m here now. We can go out for ice cream together. I know you’d like that, right?” Luciel assures. He’s absolutely right–you wanted nothing more than to forget about the stresses of the past few days by eating some ice cream hand in hand with the very man stressing you out. It was such a strange predicament he put you in, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You both grabbed your coats and walked to Luciel’s favorite ice cream shop, the same one he took you every time you needed to get your mind away from life’s difficulties. You decided to spice it up by getting strawberry while Luciel got his usual mint chocolate chip. He paid, handed you your cup, and led you outside to sit on the bench at the nearby park. While you slowly savored your treat, Luciel gently placed his hand on your knee. </p>
<p>“I’m seriously sorry about everything I’ve put you through. Ever since you came into my life, I’ve done nothing but put you in danger and make you worry. I haven’t been a good boyfriend.” Luciel paused.</p>
<p>“Luciel, that’s not tr-”</p>
<p>“No, let me say this. I really haven’t been a good boyfriend. But that will change, starting now. I can’t be your boyfriend anymore.” Luciel continued, setting his ice cream down.</p>
<p>You were confused. Anxiety started twisting in your stomach. Why would he do this to you? Why would he make you worry about him for days just to bring you out here and break your heart? While eating his favorite ice cream? What was this supposed to mean? Involuntarily, tears started welling up in your eyes again, only this time they were caused by sadness rather than stress. The love of your life was sitting beside you in silence while a hurricane of emotions was tearing through your brain.</p>
<p>Just as you were about to open your mouth to speak, Luciel stood up, grabbed one of your hands with his own, and lifted you up to his level. Then, while reaching into his pocket, he slowly lowered himself onto one knee.</p>
<p>“I can’t be your boyfriend anymore because I’d much rather be your husband. You have been everything I could’ve asked for and more. I promise I will make this life so great for you. You won’t have to worry about me anymore, we will always be together. Please, mc, will you marry me?” Luciel proposed, ring in hand.</p>
<p>You were floored. Still reeling from the thought of Luciel breaking up with you, you could only manage a nod and let the tears flow freely. He beamed up at you and pulled you down into an embrace on the ground right in front of that park bench. You didn’t even care about getting your clothes dirty, all you could feel was this moment. You relished in the aura of euphoria that surrounded you.</p>
<p>“I love you, my angel” Luciel whispered in your ear.</p>
<p>“I love you too” you choked back, entirely satisfied with this ending.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>